Healing
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: After the prince of Darkness Elli and her family move so that she can get better. Morgan helps her dad cope with the guilt and Ried gets a little jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU SHOULD READ THIS**

**Just a few thing you should know or you will be confused. **

**This is a crossover of Criminal Minds and Without A Trace**

**Because Eric Close plays Martin Fitzgerald in Without A Trace and Matt Spicer in Criminal Minds, for the convenience of this fanfiction Mat will be Martin. His back story is a bit different as well but that will be explained as the story goes on**

**From the Without A Trace point of view, this takes place after the team brakes up and Martin and Danny end up both working in California. Martin in Robbery Homicide and Danny in Narcotics.**

**I think that's it…**

**Enjoy **

Derek Morgan smiled across the hall as he watched Elli run into her father's hospital room. Somehow Martin Fitzgerald had survived the gunshot wound, it had just missed his heart and even though he was bleeding out for over thirty minutes he managed to survive.

"Are you finally going to get your head checked out?" Spencer Reid asked pulling the other man from his thoughts. The lanky genius was looking at the wound on his head with concern. Sure he was hit in the head hours ago and the wound seemed to not be giving him any trouble, he knew everyone would feel better if he got it checked out.

"In a little bit," he reassured him, "I'm just waiting for Danny to get here, to take Elli home."

Danny worked in the office under robber homicide. Apparently, Danny and Martin used to work together in New York and had become good friends. Since Martin's sister had died when Elli was kidnapped the only other person her trusted with her was Danny.

Spencer pouted a bit knowing that Derek wasn't going to see a doctor unless he was forced. Then again, he wouldn't want to have to do so either. It almost seemed as if every officer of the law they knew had a thing against hospitals.

After a while Elli came back in the hall. She was smiling now knowing that her dad was alright. Morgan explained to her that they were just waiting for someone to come pick her up.

"Why can't I stay here with my dad?" she asked.

"We had to fight with the hospital just to let you talk to him sweet heart," Morgan explained, kneeling down to her level, "I doubt that we'll be able to get them to let you stay."

The girl nodded sitting down on the bench in the hall. She stayed silent swinging her feet. It wasn't long until a Hispanic male came down the hall. Morgan recognized him as one of the guys that had helped on the case. He was the one who was the most vigorous with helping out on the case once it was heard Elli was missing. He was actually the one who got people from other departments to work with them.

"Officer Taylor, what are you doing here?" he tried to sound as polite possible confused on why he was hear. They were FBI and even they had trouble getting past hospital security.

Before he got an answer he heard a call of, "Papa!" from Elli as she jumped off the bench running to the man as she hugged his legs.

The man scoped her up grinning at her, "I came to pick up Elli," he answered. Seeing the puzzled look on the other two's faces he explained, "I'm Danny Taylor. A friend of Martin's, the nurses said you were expecting me, but I forgot I only introduced myself by my last name."

"I picked up on that," Morgan said, "It's just, she called you Papa and…"

"Oh, that," Danny blushed, "I'm around a lot, so I'm kind of like a second father to her."

"I see," Morgan nodded not sure if he trusted this man after all.

"You want to go say goodbye to your Daddy one more time before we go?" Danny asked Elli, excusing himself from the other two as they went into Martin's room.

"Come on," Reid yawned, "Let's get your head checked out and head back to the hotel."

"Is it past your bed time or something?" he joked, looping an arm around his lovers.

"No but, it's been a long three days and even you could use some sleep."

"Tell ya what. I'll get my head checked out in the morning."

Reid sighed knowing it meant he was never going to get it done. "Fine, the teams waiting for us in the lobby."

At that moment Danny came walking back out with Elli in his arms. He thanked them again and went on his way.

By the time they got back to the rest of the team seemed restless and ready to go. Sure piling into the one SUV that they had. Rossi drove and Hotch took shot gun leaving J.J, Emily and Morgan in the back. Derek then insisting that Spencer sat on his lap.

After ten minutes of the young genus refusing Hotch finally just told him to deal with it so they could get back to the hotel.

"I hope Elli is going to be okay," J.J said, "After everything she'd been through…" she shook her head.

"Morgan, who did you say was she was staying with?" Emily asked.

"Officer Taylor is a friend of Martin's, he's watching her until Martin's out of the hospital."

"There wasn't any family," Hotch asked from the front seat.

"No, her grandparents are in Washington and Martin's sister isn't around anymore. So we looked for a friend of the family. Martin's partner said that Danny, officer Taylor, was a good friend and that Elli was with him when Martin or his sister couldn't."

"It makes sense," Emily said, "I know I wasn't the only one who picked on what was going on between them."

_Flashback_

_ The team was going through the different cases that were similar to the ones happening now, starting with the first case. What had caught them off guard was that the first family of victims' names was Spicer._

_ It had been mentioned once or twice that Martin's original sir name was Spicer. And that after his parents died in the crash and his grandparents were no longer able to take care of him he and his sister were adopted by a Victor Fitzgerald._

_ "Martin, wasn't you last name Spicer?" Morgan asked in shock then read off the name of his original parents. _

_"Yeah but… my parent's died in a car crash not a home invasion."_

_ "How do you know," Emily asked, "Were you there."_

_ "No, my grandfather told me…"_

_ "You might have repressed it," Hotch said._

_ "There's no way that…"_

_ "Think about it," Morgan cut in, "You cringed when the boy mentioned being locked in the closet. If you are repressing it than you would react to things that subconsciously remind you of it."_

_ After a bit of discussion they decided to try to resurface the memories. It ended with a really upset Martin who walked out of office for a while._

_ "Is he okay," J.J asked concerned._

_ "He will be," Hotch said trying to everyone to focus on the case._

_ Then officer Taylor popped in looking for Martin. Fitzgerald's partner explained that he stepped out for a while. This caused Taylor to give them a perplex look. They then told him about the brake he made in the case and how it upset Martin._

_ Taylor nodded leaving the room._

_ The partner smirked before turning to the team, "Fitzgerald and Taylor used to work in the FBI together back in New York. If anyone can get him to work after he completely shuts down it's him."_

_ Two minutes later Emily decided to make a quick vending machine run. She froze seeing Taylor embarrassing Martin down the hall, rocking him back and forth kissing the top of his head as he whispered soothing words._

_ She was a profiler so it didn't take long to put two and two together. She purposely made a noise before she rounded the corner to give them some sort of warning. By the time she pasted them they were a respectable distance from each other._

_End Flashback_

"You think they're lovers," Morgan asked perplexed.

"I don't think," Emily said, "I know so. Come on Morgan you're a profiler it's not that hard to connect the dots."

"Danny did say he was around enough for Elli to call him a second dad," Reid pointed out.

Now they pulled in front of the hotel and retired for the night.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this one has a bit more Danny/Martin in it as well as your daily dose of Morgan/Reid. It's a bit of a filler chapter, that being that a bit of the plot line is being set up. The next chapter will have a bit more substance.**

**Oh yeah, I started college this week which is why my updates have been so slow. I have the weekends off so I'll try to get stuff done then though I might only update once or twice a month. **

**Enjoy, all spelling and grammar are my bad.**

Morgan woke up early the next day to say goodbye to Fitzgerald before they left. Reid had insisted on coming with him for moral support. He knew that the two had bonded over the loss of their parents and that Morgan also cared deeply for Elli's safely.

They told Hotch where they were going and promised to be back in time to catch the jet back home. The hospital staff seemed to be a bit more agreeable this time around and told them to take all the time they needed.

Elli and Danny were already there and Martin appeared to be awake. The little girl was sitting next to her dad reading to him from a children book. Danny sat in a chair next to the hospital bed.

Morgan stood in the doorway waiting for Elli to finish her book before he made their presence know.

"Uncle Morgan!" the girl cheered jumping off the bed and hugging his legs, "I thought you guys were leaving today."

"We don't have to go for another hour or so we thought we stop by."

Martin smiled at him from the bed, "I didn't think I would see you before you left. I wanted to thank you for finding Elli."

"You don't need to thank me, I was just doing my job."

Martin rolled his eyes, "I mean it though. You didn't have to work as hard as you did to get her back, and I appreciate what you did."

Morgan nodded excepting the thank you, "So, when are you expecting to be ready to go back to work?"

"I'm not. I'm retiring, to spend more time with Elli. Besides, Danny got a promotion that involves us having to move anyways. It'll be a good fresh start."

Reid looked at Morgan to see if the light bulb in his head had gone off yet. The last part of the conversation was defiantly proof that Danny and Martin were, and still are, a couple. What other reason would there be for Martin to move at the same time Danny was.

"We have to go in the next five minutes if we want to catch the jet," Reid reminded him in a low whisper. Morgan gave him a look of acknowledgment.

"We have to go, but it was good seeing you guys one last time."

"You two," Danny smiled, a false sweetness in his voice.

"Bye baby girl," he gave Elli a kiss on the forehead taking note at the way Danny watched him closely. He could understand why though, he was giving the other man the same look just yesterday. After everything Elli had been through everyone just wanted to make sure she stayed safe.

~.~.~.~.~

"How'd it go?" J.J asked once they were situated on the jet.

"Pretty good. Fitzgerald is retiring, he said something about moving with agent Taylor or whatever, and Elli seems just fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, but Spencer looked really pissed when you guys got back. I was just wondering if something happened."

"No, but I'll talk to him once we land," he said. Knowing Spencer he wouldn't want to talk about whatever it was on the jet. It's probably the reason he chose to sit next to Emily and away from Morgan.

The first thing Morgan did when he got home was get Clonney, his golden retriever, from the neighbor's house. When that was done he insisted that Reid stay for dinner, which was take out. He ordered from his lover's favorite place making sure he got all of his favorite dishes.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you," Morgan asked after a bit of silence.

"It's just the case," Reid shrugged.

"You're a bad liar."

"It's just, the case in general and Elli," there was truth in those brown eyes though he could tell he wasn't saying everything that he felt.

"They'll be fine. Martin's a good guy, I doubt he'll let anything else happen to her if he can help it."

"I thought you didn't trust Danny or officer Taylor, whatever his name was."

Morgan shrugged, "If Martin trust him he's probably alright and you saw the way Elli responded to him yesterday."

"We have tomorrow off," Reid changed the subject, "What do you want to do?"

"If I said camping I feel like you would hit me," Morgan grinned. He'd only taken Spencer camping with him once, but as luck would have it, bugs love Reid. They practically swarmed him the moment he stepped out of the car. After the first hour of his poor baby getting feasted on by every parasitic creature in the area Derek asked Spencer if he wanted to go home. Spencer had replied by saying they already set up camp so they might as well stay. Eventually Morgan called it off when he could see the reddening on Spencer arms from how many times he'd been bit.

After they were back home the swelling continued until Reid look like a thanksgiving parade balloon. Since then Reid swore he would never go camping again. And while Morgan had no intentions of taking him camping again, it was always fun to pick with the boy.

"I'm not going back out there," Reid huffed crossing his arms.

"I'm joking with you," Morgan chided.

"We don't have to plan anything," Reid said, "We could just hang out and see what comes up."

Derek smiled leaning across the table planting a gentle kiss on the lips, "I'd like that."

~.~.~.~.~

**One Week Later…**

Martin smiled as they finally set the last box down in their new home. It was a lot more spacious than the last one they had. He wandered into the living room to find Danny moving around the furniture.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Martin chided. Normally he would help with this kind of thing, but the doctor had told him not to lift anything over twenty pounds. And Danny was making sure that he did just that. He was only allowed to bring in small boxes of clothes while Danny did the rest.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is out of the way so we could at least move around comfortably as we get settled. How's Elli doing?"

"After you put in the bed I told her that she could pick the color she wanted for the walls and gave her a few of those color samples we got from then hardware store. She's been planning what she wants her room to look like ever since," Martin explained flopping down on the couch that Danny was still moving.

The Hispanic man gave up and joined his partner on said couch, "I'm glad you agreed to come with me here."

"I am too. The only reason I was up in the air about it was because I didn't know how Elli would feel about the move and living with you. Even though she's around you a lot I didn't want to make a jump she wasn't ready for."

"I know, she always comes first for both of us," he moved closer leaving a minimum amount of space between them, "Actually if you didn't say yes I just wasn't going to take the job."

Martin chuckled kissing Danny lightly. Since they met there were very few times when they were a part. Even before they were dating they didn't function well without the others presence.

"Daddy," Elli came trotting down the stairs, "I know what color I want from my room," She announced proudly standing in front of the two adults.

"Really," Martin asked, he only left her alone with the paint choices for a few minutes.

"Yup," she nodded, "I want to paint it like a garden."

"That's a lot of work, and a lot of paint that might not get used. How about we get floral printed wallpaper."

"No, one of my friends had that and it just looked like some randomly put flowers on the wall. I drew a design for it and everything." She held up a piece of paper with a garden drawn on it."

Danny was about to say something when, "Fine," Martin gave in, "It might take a while, and you'll have to sleep in one of the guest rooms until we're done painting."

"Okay," she beamed, "When can we start."

"How about on Friday when you get home from school?"

She agreed scurrying back up to her room to move her stuff to the guest room.

"You don't have to give into her every whim," Danny noted, "All that painting is going to be a lot of work."

"I know but, she's had a hard week, I just want her to be comfortable here."

Danny let the subject drop hearing the distance in Martin's voice. He knew the other man had been having a hard time coping since he learned about what really happened to his biological parents, and knowing that because of who he became Elli witnessed the rape of his sister and saw him almost die.

It had led to many nightmares. Martin suffering from his own and sometimes waking up to find Elli in their bed.

Danny sighed knowing that they were a long way off from being healed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay a few notes**

**I raised Jack and Henry's age for this story **

**I'm not sure what the gay marriage laws are like in the state they are located in, but I made them so it would fit my story**

**Sorry this took so long**

**Enjoy**

Morgan sighed throwing a piece of paper across the room into Reid's garbage can. Today was a boring day. They hadn't gotten any cases in almost a week, not even local ones. All of the paper work had been done a long time ago as well. And Morgan didn't even give any of his files to Reid.

Part of the problem was that last month Strauss had gotten a new assistant who was the one helping to assign the cases. Whoever it was had a rotating schedule depending on the urgency of the situation. Leaving them with only one or two cases a week.

As luck would have it, other states had started their own BAU after the test run in Quantico proved to be a success. It made it so they had options of where to send cases. At first it seemed odd because Strauss was only supposed to be the supervisor of their division, but it turned out her new assistant had some connections in Washington and was able to negotiate the way they did the delegation.

"Why did we even come in today," Derek groaned spinning in his chair.

"Look at it this way," David said as he walked through the bullpen to get back to his office, "You're getting paid to do nothing. It's the American dream."

Derek just ignored him, pouting almost.

"It's kind of nice not having to do anything," Emily agreed, "At least now we know about when they are going to call us on a case. We can actually plan to do things."

"That assistant has to be something else," Reid mused. Even he couldn't have put together such a perfect system, and he lives to find and develop patterns.

"Has anyone seen this guy," Morgan asked, "He works in the building and yet…"

"Hey," J.J but in, "It could be a woman. They have good organizational skills too. And it's not as if we know everyone in the building."

"But he or she does work for Strauss," David reminded them, "She wouldn't want him but so far away from her office which is over there," he pointed across the floor to her door, "It is weird that we haven't seen him yet."

"Uncle Morgan," they all turned to see Elli running towards them.

"Hey baby girl," he picked her up, "What are you doing all the way here, where are your parents?"

"Elli, I told you not to run off…" Martin rounded the corner, "Oh, hey guys. I forgot you worked in this building."

Morgan set Elli down, "Wow Martin it's good to see you," he gave him a quick hug and a clap on the back.

"I don't mean to sound rude," Reid interjected, "But what are you doing here. I thought you lived in California."

"Remember that promotion I told you Danny got when you came to visit me," Reid nodded, "He's Strauss new assistant. We moved up here a few weeks ago. We just came to visit him on his lunch break."

"How old is Elli again," J.J asked, "She looks about Henry's age."

"She just turned eight two months back," Martin said proudly.

"We should set up a play date. Henry's eight in a half. And Jack, he's Hotch's kid, is nine."

"That would be perfect. There aren't that many kids in the neighborhood that are around her age, and I would love for her to know someone before she starts school next week. I'll give you my number and we can plan it then. But right now if I don't drag Danny out of his office he's going to work himself into a coma," he jotted his number down and handed it to her, "Come on Elli," he grasped the little girls hand and led her through the office.

"Wow," was all Emily could manage at first, "He's a lot different outside of work."

Reid rolled his eyes keeping whatever comment he had to himself.

"They take their lunch breaks together," J.J shook her head.

"They must just be starting out in their relationship if they're that happy to see each other all the time," David agreed as they watched them across the office.

"Don't be so negative," Morgan chided, "besides I doubt that Martin would let someone into his life so easily while he has Elli. If he only trusts Danny with her, he might have been around for a long time."

"They were friends before this," J.J reminded, "Me and Reid aren't dating but I trust him with Henry."

"She has a point," Emily said.

Hotch rolled his eyes as he walked through the bullpen and heard his agents latest discussion, "Don't you guys have work you should be doing."

"We finished all of our reports and stuff yesterday," Reid informed him.

"Then take the rest of the day off. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Really," they all asked in unison.

"Yes, now go," he shooed them. Everyone left, not waiting for Hotch to change his mind.

"Now what are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"First lets go get something to eat," Derek suggested, "I'll buy."

"Deal," Emily said, "What about you Reid."

"Sure, why not," Reid shrugged.

Morgan smiled grasping Spencer's hands in his. The genius smiled back.

~.~.~.~.~

Emily went home after she was done eating leaving the two guys to themselves.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or what," Morgan asked.

"I feel like we had this conversation before," Reid said ideally picking at his food.

"You don't like Martin," Derek said.

"If you knew what it was, then why did you ask?"

"I was hoping you would tell me. We're profiles Spencer, if you're getting some kind of vibe off of him, I want to know. You don't easily dislike people."

"It's nothing about him, I just don't like him. I can't explain it."

Morgan could tell Reid was lying to him, again, and again decided not to push and instead change the subject, "So, I heard that new exhibit of space is up in the science museum down town."

"The one on the new research of dark matter," Spencer's eyes lit up.

"Yup, and todays the grand opening so everyone gets in free."

"So, let's get the check and go!" Reid waved for the waitress.

Derek laughed at the younger man's enthusiasm.

~.~.~.~.~

"They would really be alright with making a platy date," Danny asked in awe as he Martin and Elli sat in the small restaurant.

"Yes," I was going to say yes right away, but I wanted your opinion before I agreed to anything."

"And how do you feel about this," Danny looked at Elli who just shrugged.

"It will be good for her to meet some of the kids before she starts school. J.J's kid is the same age as he and Hotch's is only a year older."

"If you're okay with it I don't see why you need to ask me."

True enough legally Martin was Elli's soul guardian, because the state didn't recognize Danny as his significant other therefore he had couldn't be considered a parent.

"You're still apart of her life and consider her your daughter I just wanted to make sure you were on board with this as well. Besides you work with these people."

"Yeah I think they want me to join their "family" as they put it. I guess they hang with each other outside of work, besides just grabbing dinner."

"They said that, no Strauss. She wanted me aware of the situation for some reason. Which makes no since because you can tell she purposely keeps me away from them. But as for the play date, I think it's worth a shot."

"Great, I just need to call J.J back to set a date."

~.~.~.~.~

"That was awesome," Reid sighed on the drive back home. In the museum he'd all but turned into a little kid, running around to look at all the exhibit. Though going proved to be point-less, as he was already able to rattle off all of the facts on the subject.

"I'm glad you liked it," honestly getting in hadn't been free. He had to buy tickets in advance and pray that they didn't have a case. He neglected to tell Reid this because every time he tried to spoil him Spencer would insist that he shouldn't have.

Back home Clooney was waiting by the door for them with his bowl in his mouth. It was nowhere near the dogs feeding time but he would continue to carry it anyways.

"Do you think we'll have to go in tomorrow," Morgan asked, pulling left overs out of the fridge to be heated up.

"Hopefully not," Spencer sighed, "It's actually been pretty peaceful now that we don't have to run from state to state and deal with a new killer every two days."

Derek moved to hold Spencer from behind nuzzling his neck, "You know I love you right?"

"What suddenly brought this on," the genius raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you."

Spencer grinned turning around in his arms the give his lover a deep kiss, "I love you too."

TBC…

**Ahh, fluff, can't get much better than that.**

**Next Chapter Elli's play date and her going to school and Derek and Spencer have a bit of a conflict. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spelling and Grammar mistakes are all my fault. And I am ultra-sorry that this took so long. I had the beginning and middle part of this chapter done, just not the end, and then I had no time to finish it because of school. **

**I hope you enjoy this anyways, though it may take me a while to update**

The play date ended up being turned into an excuse for a small get together. It was really nothing more than eating and talking as they watched the kids play. J.J thought it would be best if the whole thing was hosted at her house.

The kids were playing off to the side while the adults talked, though Martin seemed to be more engrossed in the way the kids were acting with each other.

Jack, and Henry were using their toy cars and Elli was playing with her doll. So far they seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Stop worrying about them," Danny said gently placing a hand on Martin's shoulder,"

"I know, I know," Martin turned back to the table where he had been nursing a cup of soda. Everyone else was drinking but he chose soda to support Danny, who had been sober for almost twelve years.

"How have you guy's been adjusting to the town," Will, J.J husband, asked.

"Pretty well," Danny said, "The hardest part was finding the shortest way to work. And as far as it goes with Martin…"

"I can't find a decent gym in the area," Martin let out an exasperated sigh.

"He's a gym rat," Danny explained, "Whenever he has free time you can find him at the gym."

"Sounds a lot like Morgan," Emily noted with a smirk.

"There is one that I particularly like," Derek said, "It's on oak drive off of Main Street, next to the donut place."

"That's pretty close to Elli's school."

"I go every morning. You could be my work out buddy, Reid doesn't like going with me."

"Sure, and trust me I understand. I try to get that one over there," he jerked his thumb in Danny's direction, "To come with me once in a while but he always refuses. At first was that with the job we had we got our regular work out from the day and now he just says no."

"You don't need to be working out right now anyway," Danny rolled his eye, "At least wait another week or so. I know the doctor gave you a clean bill of health, but I also know that you know how to sweat talk the doctors."

Martin just shrugged, "I can't do everything I used to do but I can still do some things," he turned his attention back to the kids to see how Elli was doing. Even though he thought that the play date was a good idea, he was a little shaky about her playing with two boys. Boys are more for rough tumble in their play than girls are.

"Our cars run over your dolly," Jack said as he and Henry's cars started to make their way to Elli's doll.

J.J's mother ears picked up on what was being said and was about to tell them to stop it, but Martin stopped her. He wanted to see how Elli would react.

"No, they won't!" the little girl protested, "Because my dolly is bigger and has car crushing powers," she made noises with her mouth to sound as if the cars were really getting crushed.

Martin sighed, turning back to the conversation again.

"She's a resourceful little thing," J.J commented amazed with how the girl didn't cry out or come to her father. Martin only hummed in agreeance.

Meanwhile, Reid had been having a conversation with Danny trying to figure out, just how he managed to balance the cases so quickly and easily.

"Part of it is making sure that each department actually gets the jobs they're assigned to do. After it's just making sure that each state gets they're own and circulating them around the different agencies of that state. Martin actually helped me with it to an extent. His chronic OCD tends to help out in situations like these."

"It's mild OCD," Martin butted in before going back to taking with J.J and Morgan.

Danny only laughed; even Reid snickered at how quickly the other man turned around.

"I can relate to that. Morgan is pretty sure that I have photographic memory but it's really eidetic memory," he kept a steady gaze on the conversation not too far from them.

"They do seem to be getting along well," Danny commented.

"W-what…"

"You've been watching them since we go here. I guess they had some weird bonding experience over the death of their family members, or something like that. Martin didn't give me all the details."

Reid nodded, smiling at Morgan who had stopped to blow him a kiss in the middle of the conversation he was having with the others.

Meanwhile, the kids had decided that they were going to play house now that it was obvious who would will in between a fight between a car and a doll. The problem that they now ran into was who was going to be the mommy. Because Henry and Jack usually play by themselves it was customary that Jack was the dad and Henry was the mom. That being said, it was only natural to make Elli the baby, but she refused to take the position.

"I'm the girl I should be the mommy," She protested.

"But Henry's always the mommy," Jack said arms crossed and pouting, "You can't just change that."

"Boys can't be mommies."

"That's not true," Henry butted in, "You have a mommy and he's a boy."

"No, there my daddy and my papa, neither one of them is a girl."

This brought them to a stale mate. The grownups watched on with amusement. They knew the kids would figure it out themselves. Besides, even though they were arguing, it was too cute to stop.

"Fine," Jack had an idea, "I'll be daddy, Henry will be papa, and you'll be baby."

Elli glared, "Whatever, I'm not going to be a good kid if that's what you mean."

Morgan laughed, "Kids, remember when we were that young?" he looped an arm around Spencer's shoulders, "Could you imagine having one of our own."

"Hold on there," Will said, "Just remember whose going to be doing all the baby sitting while you're away."

"Besides," Reid started on a more morbid point, "It's illegal for us to adopt."

"We're not married yet pretty boy. If we were to adopt before then, it would just look like a single parent home and then…"

"Trust me once they get wind of it the government is going to make you put up one hell of a fight," Martin warned, "We settled things in Carolina a little bit before we moved. Luckily everything transferred over smoothly but…"

"Still, watching them kid of leaves me wanting to be able to do the same thing. Raise, a kid I mean. Especially if we were able to adopt, take a kid from a bad situation and give them a loving home," Morgan finished looking a bit dreamy eyed.

Aaron glanced at his watch, "It's getting late. Sorry guys, but Jack has school in the morning."

Martin checked the time as well, "You're right. Elli," he called out to his daughter, "Come on, it's time to go."

"I don't want to," she pouted, "I'm just starting to have fun."

"You can see Henry and Jack on the weekend. You start school tomorrow so you have to get a goodnight sleep."

The girl pouted but, she did get up to get her coat.

"This was good," Martin turned to J.J and Hotch, "Maybe we can work out so sort of a schedule so Will isn't always the one watching the kids."

"That sounds good," Aaron agreed as he helped Jack with the zipper to his coat.

"Great, we'll keep in touch about it," J.J nodded.

Morgan decided that it was about time to leave as well, "You ready pretty boy," he asked dangling the keys to show what he meant.

"Sure," the genius agreed.

"Do you need a ride baby girl," Morgan turned to Penelope who had been oddly quiet this whole get together. Instead of making conversation, she seemed to be more content with sitting and taking with Rossi.

"That would be lovely," she sighed as she grabbed her stuff.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

"Come on Henry, it's time for bed," J.J scooped her child up into her arms. It didn't take that long to get Henry settled down and go to sleep after J.J read him his favorite bedtime story. Henry had always been an easy child.

"He seems like a nice guy," Will said as they laid down in bed.

"I think it's a good idea to finally have someone for you to split the responsibility with, and it will give us a bit more time together."

"Did you notice how uncomfortable Reid was?" Will asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I was going to ask him, but he's been avoiding me," she sighed. Whenever Reid worked at staying away from her it meant that something was wrong but he didn't want to talk about it, even though he knew he probably should.

"Do you think it's something serious? Morgan didn't really seem to notice."

"He did, he was keeping an eye on him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he never had him out of his sight."

"Do you think they're having an argument."

"No Garcia would have been all over him if it was that."

"But she wasn't her normal self either."

"Maybe everyone is just having trouble adjusting to having Martin and Danny around. He's not really one who likes change. I'll try talking to him tomorrow, but I'm sure it's nothing major."

"I hope so."

~.~.~.~.~

Reid hadn't spoken much on the ride back home. This time it had nothing to do with the whole Martin thing. It was about what Morgan had said; when he mentioned that they weren't married yet.

He had thought about his future with the other man but not as far as marriage and kids. He knew that Derek's mom was expecting a grandchild from the two of them regardless of their sex.

It made him happy that he knew Derek wanted to be with him that long but he wasn't sure if he was ready to make a leap into that sort of a commitment.

TBC…

**Well, there you go, Morgan wants to marry Reid. No, that wasn't a form of a proposal. Sorry about the lack of Emily David and Penelope in this chapter. I didn't notice it until I re-read it and then I couldn't find a place to squeeze them in. **

**It will take me to get the next chapter done. Though it will be a little bit more focused on the kids for a time and then go back to what the adults are doing for a short while.**

**Thank you for your patients.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This part deals a lot more with the kids. Sorry it took soooo long.**

Martin woke up early to make breakfast for the family. Elli was starting school today and he wanted to make sure that she was ready. Danny came into the kitchen not to long after Martin had started cooking.

"Hey babe," Danny hugged Martin from behind planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning. You're up a lot sooner than you normally are," Martin noted as he watched Danny move around the kitchen to fix himself a plate.

"I have to leave before Elli does so I figured I wake up early enough to see her before I got."

Martin nodded, "Speaking of the little princess I have to go wake her up," he said putting a plate for Elli on the table and then left the room to go wake her up.

Elli was like most kids at her age. She was overly excited about starting at a new school and was more than confident that she would make new friends almost immediately. She didn't put up a fuss as she got ready either. She hastily out on her clothes that Martin had laid out for her the night before and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning," She cheered as she sat at the table, "Do you have to be at work soon Papa?"

"Yeah, I have to go in a few minutes actually. I just wanted to wish you a good first day of school."

Martin smiled softly as he watched the two interact. Danny leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek before saying something softly in Spanish. Martin knew that he made the right decision allowing Danny into his life. At first he was worried that things would turn south, which was why Danny hadn't met Elli right away.

After about a year, when Elli was three, he finally introduced them to one another. Danny was great with kids, Martin knew that much, but he still wanted to see how Elli would react to him. They hit it off pretty well. Elli was an outgoing toddler to begin with, so she automatically wanted to meet this new person.

It wasn't long until Elli had begun to pick up on the few little blurbs of Spanish. Soon she was speaking fluent Spanish and was having long conversations with Danny.

"I'll see you guys when I get home later today," Danny promised giving Elli one last kiss on the cheek and Martin one on the lips.

"Be carful," Martin bid.

"I'm not in the field anymore sweet heart."

"I know, but still…"

"I will," Danny grinned giving him one last kiss, "I love you, both of you." Then he was off.

"Daddy I'm done," Elli showed her cleaned plate.

"Alright, brush your teeth and hair and we can get ready to go soon."

To tell the truth he was very anxious about her first day being away from him since the kidnapping. Her therapist said that she was healed enough to be around people and kids her age without any consequence.

It was his maternal instinct, so to speak, that kept telling him to keep her home. Or maybe it was for himself. She and Danny were the only ones who kept him sane. At least he was supposed to meet Morgan at the gym so at least he would have someone to talk to for some part of the day.

Martin had already made up his mind to drive Elli to school instead of leaving her to walk there by herself. He had to deal with way too many cases when a little kid got kidnapped by walking to school on her own. He pulled up to the drop off area where all of the parents were letting their kids out.

Not surprisingly he bumped into Will who was dropping both Jack and Henry off. Henry offered to walk Elli to her first class so she wouldn't be embarrassed by having to walk in with her dad. Elli agreed cheerfully waving goodbye to her dad one last time.

Elli was off to a good start. Her teacher, Ms. Allen, had introduced her to the class and put her in her assigned seat. Lucky for her she had the same class as Henry and got to sit next to him.

She liked Henry a lot. He was way more tolerable than the other boys in her grade. He even sat with her at lunch and stuck with her when they were at recess despite the other boys making fun of him for playing with a girl.

"Some of the guys play to rough," Henry declared, "I don't mind wrestling but it's like they purposely work at hurting me."

"Do they bully you a lot?"

"No, Jack is my friend and he's in a higher grade than us so they leave me alone."

"Hi guys," Jack sat down on the swings next to them. Because he was in a higher grade Jack recces didn't come until later in the day. It also happened to overlap with the recces of the grade directly beneath him

"Not much," Henry said.

"Those other boys weren't messing with you were they?"

"No, after you beat them up last month they haven't even looked in my direction that often."

"You hit them?" Elli asked, legitimately surprised.

"They wouldn't listen to me when I tried talking to them so I used the only language they knew. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark," he reassured her, "I won't get in trouble and they leave Henry alone. It's a win win situation."

"Except for the guys you hit. My daddy said that when he was getting picked on he hardly ever resorted to violence."

"Yeah but," Henry started, "Your dad was a silvered spoon baby with a cop dad and never really had to work for anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Henry shrugged, "I heard Uncle Spencer mumbling it under his breath."

"Still, once you start fighting then everyone is going to want you to fight. Once someone comes along to beat you everyone that you beat up before-hand will come back around to get you."

"Whatever," Jack snorted, "I'm the strongest in my grade so it doesn't matter."

"That can change once puberty kicks in," Elli warned.

"What's that?" Jack and Henry asked simultaneously.

"For you guys I think it's when you go from a boy to a man or something like that. Daddy says that it just shows you're maturing or getting or something like that."

"I think my mom said something about that," Henry said, "What about you Jack."

"No, my father hasn't said anything about that."

The teachers started calling for the third graders to come inside.

"We have to go," Henry sighed, "I'll see you when schools over."

"Yeah," Jack waved.

~.~.~.~.~

"So, what's it like raising a little one," Derek asked. Martin was with him. They had just finished showering from their work out and were about to head their separate ways.

"No as glamorous I you would think, but worth it."

"She seems like a good kid."

"She is," Martin smiled.

"Do you mind me asking how long you and Danny have been together? No offence, but you guys weren't living together and now you are, and Elli is completely okay with that. Not most children would be okay with that."

"He's been around since she was young. We've been together for fifteen years. We were actually together before she was even born, I just hesitated to introduce her to him."

"That means you guys were together…what ten years before hand and you still hesitated."

"It's a long set of circumstances. When I have the time I'll explain it, but I have to leave to pick up Elli from school."

"I also have to head back to work," Morgan sighed. It was one of their paperless case less days.

"See you tomorrow," Martin waved. He had to get home in enough time to shower. He was supposed to go into the school to talk with Elli teacher. The agreed to meet after her first day to make sure everything was going well.

He still managed to get there on time, despite stopping to shave away his afternoon stubble. Danny would be home not to long after he and Elli got situated and he knew Danny preferred him clean shaven.

In order to pick up you're you had to go into the class room. It was a way to make sure each child made it home with their respective parents.

Ms. Allen smiled when she saw him. The only reason she recognized him was because she hadn't seen him before, so she just assumed.

"Mr. Fitzgerald," she grinned putting her hands out to shake, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," he smiled back politely, "Did she do well her first day."

"Incredibly," the teacher said, "She adjusted well and integrated herself with the rest of the group. She seems to mainly hang out with Henry, but it's only the first day, things may change."

"She met Henry a few days ago through a play date, so she'll probably be practically close to him more than the other kids."

The teacher nodded in agreeance, "The Mrs. couldn't make it?" she asked, referring to Martin's non existing wife.

"Elli doesn't have a mom. She died during birth."

"Oh… I'm sorry. You raised her by herself?" Ms. Allen fished.

"Daddy," Elli cheered hugging him around the middle.

"Hey baby. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

"It was nice meeting you," he gave the teacher one last smile before leaving.

"Did you enjoy your first day?' He asked Elli once they got to the car.

"Yeah, my teacher is really nice and so are the other kids. Oh, and Henry is in my class to. We get to sit next to each other in class, and at lunch, and he plays with me at recces. Jack's also there at recces, but I only get to play with him for a little while because he comes out after us and stays longer."

"I'm glad to hear you had a good first day. Did you try talking with some of the other kids?"

"No, they seem nice but they didn't really look like they wanted anything to do with me."

"Maybe you should try initiating the conversation," Martin suggested peering at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Nah, besides, Henry said that some of the kids used to pick on him. Just because they don't act meanly towards me doesn't mean that their not bullies."

"True, true. What about some of the other kids at recces. They might not be in your class but…"

"I don't need a lot of friends. As long as I have one or two good ones that should be enough, that's what you always say."

Martin chuckled, "Yes it is."

~.~.~.~.~

J.J got home around normal time to find Jack and Henry sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework.

"Hey," she gave Will a quick peck on the lips as she dropped her stuff, "Hotch should be here to get Jack in a few hours. Strauss is chewing him out about flaws in some of the paper work and making him fix it personally," she explain, "How was your day."

"Fine, most of the stuff we've been dealing with is petty theft, so the work load had been light."

"What about you guys?" she asked Jack and Henry who both just nodded going back to their work. It was actually a little odd how seriously they took their work. Most kids their age rather be off doing something else. She encouraged the behavior hoping that it would start a pattern for high school and college.

"How about we order out for dinner," she turned to the males in the house.

Henry and Jack looked at each other before agreeing. "Pizza," they said at the same time.

"What do you want for toppings?"

"Pepperoni," Jack said.

"Are you sure? Why don't we get something with peppers and onions," she teased.

Both of them scrunched their faces in disgust.

"Okay, okay, pepperoni it is."

"Thanks mom," Henry said.

"Thank you Mrs. Jareau," Jack looked up before going back to his work.

She placed the order and sat in the living with Will, still having a line of sight on the two kids, "There is no way that their teacher is giving them work to keep them working for hour. It's not like they're having trouble with it either. They come back with good grades."

"Maybe they're not as focused as you think. It's not uncommon for kids to be distracted as they work."

"I know but they're not talking to each other."

Will gave her a sideway glance, "You're profiling them?"

"I don't want to. Besides their so young it makes it had to tell what's going on."

'As long as it's not anything major…"

"I know but," she sighed, "You're right."

After dinner the kids played up in Henry's room. J.J was fighting the urge to go check on them every five minutes. For kids playing they were being awfully quiet. Whenever she did make it up the steps, making sure they couldn't hear her approach, she would find them playing and talking.

Hotch got there a little earlier than expected.

"You finished that quickly?" J.J looked skeptical.

"No, Reid did most of them for me."

"I'll go get Jack, he's upstairs playing with Henry."

"It's pretty quiet for kids who are playing," Aaron noted.

"That's what I said, but they're not doing anything other than what they said."

"I really just think you guys are over reacting," Will said.

"Hi dad," Jack smiled coming down stairs with his bags, Henry not far from behind him.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready to go?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired," the boy yawned.

"Alright, let's go. Thanks again J.J and Will."

"You're welcome," the couple waved.

"Bye Henry," Jack waved.

"Bye Jack," the younger boy sound saddened.

"I'll see you tomorrow at recces," Jack reassured him. Henry gave a tentative smile and nodded.

~.~.~.~.~

"I thought we agreed that you would stop bringing paper work home," Derek said, draping his arms over Spencer shoulders from behind. The younger man was currently slouched over said paper work at his desk in his at home office.

"I know, but Strauss gave Hotch this work to do at the end of the day, and I know he wanted to get home to Jack soon. So I helped him out at the office and took some home for him so could leave early."

Derek grinned into Spencer's neck. That was his Pretty-boy.

"Anyways I came to get you because dinner is done."

"You cooked?"

"Yes, I did," Derek said proudly, "My mom sent me the recipe to what she served the last time we were there so I could make it myself. It doesn't taste exactly the same, but I think I did a pretty good job with it."

That perked the genius's interest. He loved Mrs. Morgan's cooking. It was one of the things that he looked forwards to whenever they went to Chicago for the Holidays to visit Derek's family.

A good homemade meal was a foreign concept to him. While his mother did try to cook for him when he was younger, hardly anything she ever made was edible. Most of the meals he had when he was little were some form of take out, or microwavable meal. Then once he was tall enough to reach the stove he found that he could put cooking on the list of things he couldn't do. He wasn't sure why they even had an oven in the house to begin with.

"Where you at the gym during lunch again?" Spencer asked as they sat down eating, "This is really good by the way."

"Thank you," Morgan smiled, "And yeah, I was at the gym."

"I was worried when you came back late."

"Sorry," he sounded sincere, "Today was a slow working day and I didn't think it would matter if I came back a little late. I'll let you know the next time I do anything like that again."

"It's alright. Let me guess, you "revved" up your work out."

"No, I got caught up talking with Martin. If anything I think I did less."

"Martin was there?"

"Yeah, I guess being a house wife just isn't in him. He can't stay cooped up in the house for but so long."

"What did you talk about?"

"He did most of the talking. Mainly about Elli and what life was like for them before they moved here."

"How is Elli doing? Today was her first day of school wasn't it?"

"I won't know unless he talks about it tomorrow."

"He's there every day?"

"He plans to be. Danny wasn't lying when he said he was a gym rat."

Spencer nodded letting the conversation end.

**Henry and Jack's weird thing will make since in future chapters. Things should pick up next chapter. It will mostly focuses of Martin and Elli, maybe a little bit of Reid… we'll see.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elli had fallen in love with school after the first few months. She was on good terms with the other kids in her class, but when given the chance she would stay by Henry's side. The part she loved the most was art. They never did anything particular, the teacher would give them crayons and paper and tell them to have fun. As of late she would draw the parts of the room that she and her dad had finished so far.

To say she was surprised at her dad's art skills was an understatement. The room was coming out fantastic. He showed her ways to make flowers look real and to give the wall a since of space. The walls would probably be done by the week end, and she would be able to put her stuff back in there by Monday.

Her only complaint was her teacher. She couldn't place why, but she didn't like her. It wasn't like Ms. Allen was mean to the other kids or her for that matter. Even her dad seemed to be pleasant with her.

Maybe it was the fact that Ms. Allen always had to take the time to have a long conversation with her dad whenever he came to pick her up? She would keep his talking for almost thirty minutes. There was even one time when all of the other families had left beside them, and she still tried to keep talking. It was becoming more frequent for her dad to have some sort of excuse for having to leave.

"But you said we shouldn't lie," Elli said from the back seat as her dad drove home.

"At your age, you shouldn't. Trust me, when you're older you'll understand that there are times to lie and times not to."

She still didn't get it, which made no since because she was a whole two months older than she was before that conversation. When she talked to Jack and Henry talked about it, it seemed as if Jack had an idea as to what was really going on, but he wouldn't tell her.

"If you're not old enough to get it then you don't need to know," he'd declared.

Now she stood in the predicament that happened every week day. Ms. Allen wouldn't shut up about something she'd done over the weekend that she felt Martin must know about. Martin listened to her, giving his input now and again, obviously looking for a way out.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Ms. Allen inquired, a light blush gracing her face.

Martin's mouth pressed into a firm line, "I'm spending it with Elli. It's a daddy daughter kind of thing."

It was true enough. Once a month Martin always put time aside just for Elli regardless of what came up. It was only really for when he was still working.

"O-oh," Ms. Allen sighed, "Sorry, I should let you guys get going," she moved to talk to a different set a parents.

Martin let out an audible sigh once he made it outside and had Elli in the car.

"Why didn't you just tell her that you're married to Papa," Elli asked.

"Not everyone is accepting to the situation we are in," Martin said.

"What is there not to except?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

Again with the, "when you're older" thing, it was aggravating her. That though was pushed aside once her dad told her that they were going over to Mr. Jareau's house for dinner.

It was another one of those get together nights. The BAU team was there along with them. The adults sat talking in the kitchen while Elli, Jack and Henry played in the living room. It was all too obvious that Aaron and Jenifer were watching them. Once in a while, they would look away, but only when someone talked to them directly.

"I see what you mean," Morgan said. Little did the kids know, all of the profilers were watching them, "I can't place what it is, but something is going on between them. They might have had a fight."

Rossi was smirking and shaking his head, "It's probably just kid stuff. You know how you were at this age. Anyways, it doesn't seem like something to be concerned about. They'll figure it out themselves."

Aaron disagreed, "If it was a fight Jack would have told me. He's still at the age where he tells me everything."

"It's the same with Henry," J.J said.

Will wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, "They're fine sweetheart," he promised her.

"What do you think Spence?" J.J asked desperately.

Spencer mulled it over before speaking, "Didn't you say something about Henry being bullied before and then it stopped. Jack probably did something he shouldn't of to get the other kids to leave Henry alone. I think we all know that kids are bad at keeping secrets, and they know who their parents are. They might just not be talking to each other so they don't accidently let something slip."

J.J relaxed visibly, accepting the answer. It made since.

"Who wants dessert?" Garcia cheered, "I brought some cookies."

The kids in the other room heads popped up at the sound of dessert. She had a separate, smaller, container for the kids to share.

"I thought you didn't like Elli having sugar this close before bed?" Danny gave Martin a side glance.

"Yeah, but no one wants to be that kid who can't eat something because Daddy said so. I'll be the one to put her to bed, don't worry about it," Martin reassured.

"I'm sorry," Garcia gushed, "If I knew then…"

"It's fine," Martin waved it off.

"If she doesn't have cookies or anything like that at the end of the day, does she just not ever have dessert?" Emily raised a brow.

"She does, but it's normally fruit," Martin answered.

"Wow," Emily leaned back in her chair, "My mom tried that with me when I was younger, and it didn't work."

"She's that compliant with it?" Hotch looked impress.

"She doesn't eat anything with that much sugar in it to begin with. Anything with too much of it makes her sick."

"But she's eating cookies," Garcia looked concern again; "You're saying she's going to get sick."

"No, once she tastes how sweet it is, she'll only have two or three."

The conversation moved on from there.

"Did anyone else notice the new girl in the office?" Emily asked, "I think she's another one of Strauss's assistants."

"You mean Elena?" Morgan asked.

"Elena who," Martin's voice had a weird edge to it.

"Elena Delgado," Reid answered before anyone else could.

"Ahh," Martin sat back in his chair, not looking pleased.

"Do you know her?" David asked.

"We used to work together," Martin said.

"I'll take it you don't like her?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"No, we just didn't see eye to eye all the time. How long has she been working there?"

"About two weeks," Reid answered.

He nodded yet again, not seeming pleased. This time he gave Danny a side glance. As quickly as his mood had soured, it improved again. He and J.J had started to talk about alternating weekends of watching the kids to Will a break once in a while.

"We can go back to date night," J.J grinned in her husband's direction, who looked pleased in his own way.

~.~.~.~.~

"You fed into that way too much for my liking," Derek said as he and Reid drove home. He hadn't missed the way Reid had seemed incredibly pleased by how upset Martin was by the mention of Elena.

"I didn't," Spencer defended, "He asked I answered."

"You're still not going to tell me what you have against him?"

"There's nothing to tell."

~.~.~.~.~

"Elena," Martin stood in the living room, arms crossed. "She's another of Strauss's assistants and you didn't think that, that was something I would want to know?"

"I didn't tell you because this was the reaction I was expecting." Danny was slouched on the couch.

"Is she a part time assistant or…"

"I'm going to be working with her a lot." Danny confessed not seeing a point in hiding it anymore.

Martin was oddly calm. It was probably because Elli was still in the house.

"Let's not forget that you haven't been completely honest with me either," Danny wasn't going down alone.

"I told you weeks ago about Elli's teacher."

"She asked you out today?"

"I said no."

"You couldn't have told me."

"I did when you called on your break, or were you too distracted to hear me?"

"Let's not do this right now Martin."

The other man huffed, falling beside his partner on the couch. To be honest, he didn't want to talk about it himself. This was part of the reason why he was skeptical about dating Danny when he learned he was bi-sexual. He hated knowing that he could be beat by someone of the opposite sex.

Danny on the other hand, always had a suspicion that Martin was bi-sexual himself. He never pretended to not notice that way Martin had interacted with one of the women in the office before they starting seeing each other. The women had claimed to be dating Martin, though the other man had said it was false.

"Promise me you won't," Martin said after a particularly long pause.

"You know I wouldn't," Danny reassured him, planting a kiss on the top of his partners head.

"I'm heading to bed." Martin decided, "You coming?"

"In a little while," Danny said.

Martin still nodded, obviously still very unsure of the situation.

~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Spence," J.J smiled at the youngest member on the team as she sat on his desk, "How's it going."

"Fine," he said never taking his eyes off of the paper he was working on.

"You seem stressed," she noted.

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"About..?"

Reid stopped to look around the office. It was pretty early in the morning, so not many people were in the bullpen. Even though he and Morgan came at the same time, the other man was most likely talking with Garcia.

"Our anniversary is coming up pretty soon and I don't know what to do for him."

"Ahh, I doubt he'll want anything special. You know he just like being able to spend time with you."

"I know, but it's our five year and I want to do something special for him. He's always doing things for me."

"You want me to feel him out and figure out what he wants?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, what's really bothering you?"

"What?"

"You were all claws last night. I haven't seen you that way since agent Todd."

"I wasn't acting catty," Reid huffed.

"You looked like you wanted to climb across the table and tear his throat out half the time. Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing happened."

"Reid, we're both profilers. You can't lie like that to me, we worked together to long. I really worried about you."

"Morgan sent you."

"Yes and no. He asked me if I knew what was up with you, and I decided to talk to you. You've been like this since the Prince of Darkness case. The common denominator is Martin."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Things will figure themselves out on their own."

"If something happens, you'll come to me right?"

"Promise."

**Grammar and Spelling is my fault. I only skimmed over this for a few second. **

**These chapters keep getting longer and longer.**

**Sorry about the lack of Morgan, but there is a lot much more of Reid this time around. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on. There will probably be most Martin interacting with the other characters from here on out. Unless I'm dealing with Henry or Jack.**

**Those two are going to have their own little arch in the story as well.**

**Morgan and Reid will have a few chapters that are mostly them instead of me trying to balance the chapter out.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't apologize enough for how late this is. My laptop died and I've only really been able to work at school. Sadly that means the rest of my updates are going to be later with the lack of my laptop and the fact that I also need to use this time to do school work so I don't fall behind. **

**Plus side. I'm going to try and wrap this up soon. That means four or five looong chapters are to come. Again it will take me longer but I'm hoping you like it.**

**Speaking of which. I reeealy want to know what you guys think of this. Good, bad, I should never right again. I would really love some sort of feedback just so I know that people are actually reading and think something good may come out of it.**

**Not to say I won't finish it, but if you guys think it's starting to go way off track or I contradicted myself, let me know.**

**Kay, I think that's all**

**Enjoy.**

Elli was enjoying one of her favorite activities of the school day, drawing. This time it was an actual class assignment, but that was beside the point. They were learning about family trees and how people in families are related. Ms. Allen had just finished explaining what immediate family was and asked all the kids to draw a picture of their own family

One by one they went around the class and presented their pictures to the class. Elli was excited when it finally got to her. She happily showed her picture with her and her two dads. The class hadn't seen anything like that. They were awe with the idea of having two dads.

"Are you sure he's not just a friend of your dad?"

"They're married," Elli said.

"Elli it's not good to lie." Ms. Allen said dismissively.

The girl pouted the rest of the day. The moment she saw her dad she ran to him, ready to explain to him what Ms. Allen had said. By the time she was next to him Ms. Allen was already giving her side of the story.

"…and I know that someone of your stature wouldn't…"

Martin looked more and more haggard as the teacher spoke, "I am married to a man. Elli does have two dads. I'm her biological father."

Rage and hurt flashed though the teacher eyes. She didn't say anything after that, she just walked away.

Elli could tell that her dad was tense on the drive home. He smiled regardless.

"I'm home," Danny announced when he got home. It was later than he normally got home, but Martin didn't say anything. Elli attached herself to the man's waist before showing him the picture she'd drawn in class.

Martin gave him a small smile from the sink as he greeted him. Danny gave him a quick peck.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later." Martin said.

~.~.~.~.~

"You seem pretty upset?" Morgan noted as he watched J.J stalk through the office.

"Do you know what I found in Henry's folder?" She snapped

Reid looked concerned at the mention of his god child, "Did something happen?"

"There was a notice that the school sent out to the other parents _warning _them that one of the children has same sex parents. They even gave out the name of the child so parents can switch their kids out of the class."

"It's Elli isn't it," Morgan sighed.

"Yes. From what I've seen of the other parents, this isn't going to go well."

Even Reid was starting to feel bad at this point. Sure he didn't like Martin but not even he would wish this kind of thing on him. It didn't help that the state wasn't too friendly towards gays.

"Does Hotch know?" David asked.

"He should know by now."

Reid was glad when the end of the day rolled around. It was another week without a case and the office was so boring he could cry. Not to sound evil but he really wanted a case. He wanted to feel useful and help somebody.

"Why the sad face Pretty Boy." Derek pulled Spencer closer by his waist.

"Work just hasn't been as satisfying as it used to be." He said.

Derek kissed him, "Look at it this way; you're getting a lot more sleep than you used to. You're eating right and starting to look a little healthier. Hell, we both are."

Spencer smiled, "True, true. What do you want to do for our anniversary?" Said date was today.

"Nothing really, I was thinking we could both take the day off and just see what comes up."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know you have you're insecure moments, but I really am happy to be able to just sit at home with you and think about how great the past few years have been, and how lucky I am to have you by my side."

Spencer smiled. No matter how cliché it sounded, he knew this was how Derek really felt about him.

"I'll even let you play that Star Wars stuff of yours." Derek grinned to seal the deal.

"I'm actually in more of a Star Trek mood," Spencer mused.

Morgan just shrugged, "What's the difference?"

Reid gasped in mock astonishment, "You're kidding right? There's a huge…"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Whichever one you want to watch, we'll watch. Let's order some take out to go with it a call it a day."

"Deal."

They spent most of the evening on the couch flip flopping between the two previously mentioned series. Morgan poked fun at the plot lines whenever he could. Reid laughed when that happened. He could see what his lover was talking about, but he was also happy that Morgan was enjoying himself as well instead of it only being one sided.

The night was starting to come to a close, when Morgan began to get a little shifty. He stopped making jokes and was having a hard time staying still. Spencer could tell he was debating on whether or not to do something, but he couldn't tell what it was. So he left it alone.

"Spence," the older man called out to get the others attention.

"Yeah," Reid looked over at him.

"I was wondering, you don't have to answer right away, if you would consider marrying me. I know that the state doesn't allow it but we could still be in a domestic union."

Reid's eyes widen, "O-of course I would."

Derek smiled at him, "Forgive me for not having a ring. I've been saving but…I really wanted to ask you…"

"We can just put the money into the wedding rings." Reid reassured.

Morgan leaned over to kiss him deeply.

~.~.~.~.~

"What do you mean child service is looking into us?!" Danny tried to keep his voice down. Elli was asleep in the next room.

"Her teacher must have said something. From what I can tell, they're worried that she may be living in an "unstable home". They want to take her." Martin said. Danny didn't miss the sound of agony in his voice, and pulled the other man close.

"They're not going to. There is nothing wrong with the way we are raising her, and to many of your family members work in the legal system for the state to win."

"You know how parents get about this kind of thing. It's going to make things difficult for Elli at school."

"We'll think of something."

Martin relaxed a bit, "Don't let Elena get to close to get. If anyone ever finds out about…"

"Just because I'm bi and I have a past with her doesn't mean I'm going to go back to her when she randomly pops up. We broke up for a reason, and I chose you for a reason."

"You know how she gets."

"Nothing's going to happening, I can promise you that."

"All hell is going to break lose," Martin sighed. "It doesn't help that we could only have a civil union and you're put down as a roommate when it comes to paying the rent."

"They're not going to take her."

"But they're going to try their hardest."

"And we'll fight back."

TBC

**Okay, the top authors note was written before this one. I got my laptop back so I should be able to update like normal. Sadly that still means this will take time.**

**After this I'll be giving all of my old fics a face lift.**

**If my Danny/Martin people are reading this then you'll be happy to hear that I found all of my unfinished one-shots as well, so those should be coming your way in a few months or so.**

**As always I do take request. **


End file.
